onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pacifista
The Picifista are replica cyborgs of the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Kuma himself is also a Pacifista. Appearance As replicas of Bartholomew Kuma, all the Picifista seen thus far have been identical in appearance to him. Abilities and Powers The Pacifista are cyborgs much like Franky of the Straw Hat Pirates. They have a body made of steal, however as Franky pointed out though they are made of steel like him, also like him they are still human they are capable of bleeding. So far, only Kuma is seen capable of talking as the other Picifista have so far remained silent. As cyborgs, the Picifista are capable of taking staggering amounts of damage and continue to opperate afterwards while fighting many strong foes all at once. The cyborgs are obedient and will obey any order given to them, however after a certain amount of damage they can become wild and uncontrollable. Devil Fruit The Pacifista are divided in abilities. The orginal Kuma has the powers of the Devil Fruit Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, however the other Pacifista have been noted to not display this same ability, but rather replicate the lazer beams of Kizaru's Devil Fruit powers instead. As pointed out by the Straw Hats, this doesn't make them any less powerful then the orginal Shichibukai. Kuma himself is also capable of firing a lazer beam from his mouth, however he has not displayed the other Picifist abilities. History Bartholomew Kuma the Pacifist After Kuma witnessed Moria get beaten by Luffy, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Gecko's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark including the Straw Hat Pirates. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro.One Piece Manga - Chapter 483, Kuma is ordered to kill everyone to prevent rumors of Gecko's defeat on Thriller Bark from spreading Kuma weakens Zoro, and uses his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he lets them live. When they refuse him, Kuma calmly detonates the entire island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 484, Kuma blows up Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats turn down his deal. Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two but is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg. He then reveals that he is different from Cyborg Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's, seeing no other way. Kuma agrees and at that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanjis'. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake", Vol.20 - Chapter 485 Page 14 in exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moria. Kuma proceeds to literally extract Luffy's pain, and directs it to Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is last seen musing about Dragon, having a good son with a loyal crew. One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Kuma leaves Thriller Bark. The Pacifista attack! Soon after, many other Pacifista units made their way to the Sabaody Archipelago, where one of them was able to track down and find the escaping Kid Pirates, who were running from other Marine chaos due to the actions partially caused by captain Eustass Kid.One Piece Manga - Chapter 505, a Pacifista discovers Kid Pirates in retreat. The Heart Pirates soon joined in the battle to escape the island. However, another Picifista also appeared in front of the Supernova Urouge in a different location, and another in front of the Strawhats in a separate location. During the recent battle, they demonstrated none of the devil fruit abilities the orginal Bartholomew Kuma had previously, firing lasers from his hands instead of using his paw fruit, and failing to counter Franky's coup de vent, despite his previous fighting style being heavily focused on reflecting air. X. Drake determines that these many Kumas are in fact Pacifistas, into which Vegapunk has copied Kuma's appearance and Kizaru's powers.